


that doesn't make me a runaway youth, everyone, attention

by orphan_account



Series: stray kids drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, dom!Minho, sub!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changbin thinks minho is too nice and sweet.minho just shows him a different side of him in bed.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: stray kids drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	that doesn't make me a runaway youth, everyone, attention

**Author's Note:**

> title; stray kids - boxer  
> a/n; stray kids are a group, but they have separate rooms in the dorm

minho was an angel inside and outside. he was nice everywhere, although sometimes he was a little teasing and made mean jokes. but most of the time, he was sweet. even with changbin in bed, he'd be so soft, so gentle with him, like changbin was fragile glass.

changbin appreciates it, but he doesn't want to be treated like a frail doll. he wants to be ruined, fucked mercilessly, he wants minho to just lose all control and fuck him nice and rough. he wants to feel so small, so weak under minho's hands.

but minho was just too nice to do such a thing. at least, that's what changbin thought.

changbin and minho were playing a game of truth and dare in the dance practice room. the other members had left a while ago to return to their dorms or their studios.

"truth or dare, binnie?" minho looked at the shorter boy. "dare!" the brunette said excitedly. "okay.. i dare you to hug me!" he said with a soft smile. a smile crept up changbin's face as he hugged the older tightly.

the game continued like this. changbin chose harsher dares for minho, while the latter chose sweet dares.

"minho hyung, you're too nice! try something a little meaner!" the brunette pouted. "sorry bin, i just don't want to, okay? i don't want to hurt you." minho tried to reason with him. "i won't get hurt! well, unless you decide to make me do something mean..." changbin whispered the last part, but minho could still hear him. "hyung, you're always like this! always so sweet and kind, why don't you try being a bit meaner?" the older's eyes widened, then his gaze slowly turned into a dark one, although changbin couldn't see him since he was still rambling about how gentle minho was.

"fine, binnie, i'll try." the game continued. "truth or dare?" minho stared at changbin. "dare." the younger replied with a smirk. "hug me again, please." changbin let out a huff of annoyance but hugged him anyways. they continued playing until they got bored. "changbin, do you want to sleep in my room tonight? we could do something later on," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he stared at changbin's ass while he was bent over. "fine, hyung," they both finished cleaning up and left the dance practice room.

the rest of the day went on agonizingly slow. it was fun at times, but changbin had to go to his studio to work with chan and jisung, so he was stuck with the other members. he was currently playing games with felix, trying to focus on the game, but the only thing he could think about was changbin. as a result, he lost the game. felix cheered loudly while minho groaned in disappointment, burying his head in his hands.

meanwhile, changbin was too busy working on song lyrics that he lost himself in it. he only came back to reality when chan poked him lightly. he turned around to look at him, finding both chan and jisung standing up, holding their bags. "binnie, we're gonna leave. do you want to come with us?" changbin weighed his options; he could return with chan and jisung to go sleep with minho, or he could get lost in his work and come back when they woke up. he nodded pathetically fast. "then go get packed, we'll be waiting outside."

the three rappers returned to the dorms, everything being surprisingly quiet. they all walked to their rooms, changbin placing his bag on his bed. he stretched his arms and legs, they hurt a little after sitting for so long and writing lyrics hurt his wrist. he went to minho's room to find the lights turned off and nobody was inside. he shrugged and left, deciding that minho was probably somewhere else in the dorms.

changbin took a quick shower and went to the kitchen after. he found minho and hyunjin peacefully chatting. they both turned their heads to look at him when he entered. "hey," was all minho said. changbin felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "h—hi hyung." hyunjin smiled at him before exiting the kitchen, leaving minho and changbin alone. a few seconds passed until minho roughly grabbed onto changbin's arms and dragged him to his bedroom.

he closed and locked the door before throwing changbin onto his bed. "i'm too nice and sweet, huh?" minho stared down at the younger male with a dark gaze. "you haven't seen the rest of me yet, binnie." changbin blushed again. he couldn't lie, this side of minho was fucking sexy.

the older licked his lips before crawling onto the bed and kissing changbin. the kiss soon turned heated, minho's tongue shoved down changbin's throat. they pulled away to catch some air, changbin's face red as he breathed heavily. "enjoying it?" minho's gaze went down to the short male's bulge. "no, hyung." he chuckled. "bad boys don't lie, binnie." the brunette looked everywhere besides minho, obviously embarrassed. "i'm sorry, i was enjoying it."

changbin's head was spinning. he was so shocked at how quickly minho's entire demeanor had changed. one second he was being so sweet and kind, the next second he was being so rough and dirty. it made changbin feel so worked up.

"binnie, let me show you something," changbin's ears perked up. minho crawled off the bed and kneeled, pulling out a box underneath it. the younger's eyes widened when he saw the contents inside of the box.

the box contained a bunch of sex toys and bdsm items, some of them making changbin shiver. there were handcuffs, dildos, rope, you name it. he was surprised to see something like this coming from minho since he had never seen it and the other never used it during sex.

minho smirked at changbin's shocked expression. "like anything you see?" the brunette nodded pathetically fast. the older pulled out handcuffs from the box and gently set it on the bed. he started to strip changbin, the latter feeling embarrassed and starting to cover himself. "don't cover yourself binnie, you're so pretty," he kissed his forehead. "thank you, minho." changbin smiled.

"ah, that's not my name, binnie." minho stared at him expectingly. "t—thank you, hyung." the taller smiled and nodded. "good boy. what's your safeword?" changbin thought for a bit. "just use the color system, please. red, yellow, and green," he replied with a small blush on his cheeks. minho grinned and pat his head.

"i know i should've asked this earlier, but you're clean, right?" changbin nodded. "of course, hyungie. especially after what you said earlier." he muttered the last part, but minho heard him anyway. he chuckled and pinned changbin down onto the bed.

"are you okay with being tied up and spanked?" the younger hesitated for a moment. the thought of being restrained in ropes and having his ass harshly smacked worked him up even more. he nodded quickly. "okay, but i'm only going to use handcuffs."

minho finally started to strip his clothes off. changbin watched him with a red face. his expression became shocked when he saw minho take off his boxers, exposing his angry red cock. they've had sex before, but the size of his hyung scared him since he was so big. the older only smirked at him once he noticed changbin's shocked face.

he crawled onto the bed and picked up the handcuffs, positioning changbin's arms over his head. he put the handcuffs around his wrist. "tell me your safeword if you need me to stop. if you start scratching your hands or wrists, i'll stop, okay?" changbin nodded before minho locked the handcuffs into place.

the older flipped changbin onto his stomach so his ass was facing him. he positioned changbin onto his knees so his ass could be raised higher. "i'm gonna start, okay?" changbin nodded eagerly. "count for me, bin."

the first few spanks didn't hurt as much, but as minho progressed, they started hurting more. "f—fourteen," changbin spoke as another smack landed on his cheeks. "one more binnie," minho warned. he turned his head a little to look at minho.

he looked really hot. the older's gaze was dark and full of lust, his smirk making him feel embarrassed. minho's gaze was on him as well, adding more to his embarrassment. this was a polar opposite to the minho he had seen just hours ago, but he wasn't complaining. this side of minho was a refreshment to him after being babied by him for so long. this was what he wanted- to be fucked and ruined.

a harsh smack on his ass woke him up from his daydream. "binnie, you still there? you zoned out a little," minho spoke with a worried face. "i'm good, hyung! i was just... thinking." he stared at the older. "what were you thinking of?" the taller's expression seemed more amused this time. "hyung looks so hot like this." changbin whispered, but minho could hear him. "really?" he said with a teasing smirk on his face. the shorter nodded. "yes, hyung."

he felt minho shift, the sounds of rustling were the only thing he could hear. he heard a bottle cap open, and minho rubbing his hands together. the older spread the liquid on changbin's hole, enjoying how his knees were wobbling. "i'm going to add one finger, okay?" changbin nodded before minho slowly pushed in a finger. one finger became two, and two became three.

changbin was a whining and moaning mess. "aw, so needy for hyung, aren't you?" the brunette nodded quickly. minho pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. he spread more on changbin's hole and his member before lining it up with his entrance. "i'm going to put it inside, bin." the said boy let out a whine. "yes, please! hurry!"

minho grinned and slowly pushed in, drawing a loud moan from changbin. he put his hands on the latter's hips, continuing to push in all the way. once his hips pressed against changbin's ass, he stopped to let him adjust. "hyung, you can start moving now," he breathed out, tears forming in his eyes.

he started moving his hips slowly, teasing changbin. minho earned several whines and begs from the submissive. "please go faster, hyung," changbin muttered. he kept moving his hips slowly, until he pulled out and thrust back in harshly, earning a loud moan from the brunette. "h—hyung!"

"what's your safeword, binnie?" he abruptly stopped. "green, hyung." minho nodded and continued to roughly pound changbin, the latter letting out loud, whiny moans.

he looks so beautiful, minho thought. the younger's hair was all wet from his sweat, tears wetting his pretty eyelashes and falling down his cheeks. his ass was tinted with red, like a strawberry. "changbin, you're so pretty. you're such a good boy!" he praised, feeling like he was praising a dog. maybe changbin was a pretty little puppy. they'd have to discuss it later, right now is not the time, minho snapped back to reality.

"t—thank you, hyung!" the submissive replied, his breaths short and ragged. minho lifted one of his hands and traced changbin's back. his hand went up to his hair, making him grasp on it. he lightly tugged it, changbin's eyes rolling back. his hand eventually stopped pulling on his hair and found its original place on the shorter's hip.

"hyung, i'm close..!" changbin said, his orgasm nearing. "hyung is close too, binnie." minho breathed out. it took a few more thrusts before minho groaned and came deep inside of changbin. the latter came on the sheets with a loud cry. they both rode off their orgasms before minho leaned in for a kiss. "you did so well, binnie. you're such a good boy," he smiled and carefully took the handcuffs off. "thank you, hyungie."

minho picked changbin up and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring changbin's protests. he got into the bath with changbin to wash himself off.

after they got out of the bath and minho had cleaned everything up, they laid in his bed. "so, how did i do changbin? still think i'm nice and sweet?" changbin shook his head. "do you think the other members are asleep?" minho chuckled and pet changbin's head. "definitely not, you were really loud." this made the younger giggle softly, making minho smile at him fondly. "you're so cute, bin." the said boy let out a yawn. "you must be tired, let's go to bed, hm?"

changbin nodded and curled himself into minho's chest, while the latter tangled his legs with changbin's. "goodnight, bin."

"g'night, minho."


End file.
